Talk:Jeice
Alternate name Jeice has a different name not mentioned in his "Alternate Names" section. In Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Chi-Chi's commentary, she refers to him by "Juice". Should this be in his alternate names anybody? Ripto22475 22:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 : Considering Broccoli is in Broly's alternate names just because Roshi called him so, I guess it should be added if that's the case. - 22:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Okay great thanks. :) Yeah, there are a lot of names like that, that are added. Go Juice! Ripto22475 22:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 i wonder who stronger recoome or buter Hello, please remember to sign your post, and it is said in the manga, Burter and Jeice have the same "Ki" as Recoome, stated by krillin. It is more than likey they are around the same power level. Also, this isn't really a Jeice article topic. 03:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Going back to the "alternate name" topic, should we include "The Red Magma?" In the Dragon Ball Kai Ginyu Tokusentai theme song, it says: "My name is Jheese..... "They call me the Red Magma! "I am the squad's number two man..." So I was thinking about maybe adding it. What do you think? 03:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Christian Belief To 10Xkamehameha, Hello why have you reverted the edit about Jeice being familiar with the Christian faith? There is no possible reason I can come up with for you to do this. 17:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :His being familiar with the Christian belief is speculation. The fact is that he performs a prayer's cross (which can be mentioned I think), but the sign can come from an extraterrestrial religion/belief that has nothing to do with Christianism. Even in real life, people not familiar with Christian faith perform the cross sign sometimes. 17:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I see. That is also a possibility. I'll wait for 10X to respond on this, to get his permission to add this prayers cross onto Trivia. - 17:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Jean. 19:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) So you agree it can be mentioned too? (that he does only not about the Christianity part) - 07:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :No, both Jean and I feel it should not be mentioned. 08:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't care if it is mentioned or not. Do what you want.. 14:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) And we he says we need to make a new section for this issue, he doesn't mean we need to make a new section for this issue. He means we're going to beat you up! Hey! I would really like to recommend Jeice's "And when he says (different dub translation here) he doesn't mean (different dub translations here) he means we're going to beat you up!" quote be somewhere It's probably his most famous line, and I think it's pretty hilarious. I can get the exact FUNimation dub, if needed, but I'm sure somebody else knows it. 21:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) What episode/film does he say that in? Um Jheese and Thouser aren't related I heard false rumors from fans that they are related, they're not, Jheese and Thouser are from the SAME solar system! If from the SAME solar system means they're related then so does we (Earthlings) and Martians and Venusians i'd like to point out that jeice is not a coward if he stayed and faught vegeta,goku,gohan and krillen then he would no doubt die and after that the four would attack captin ginyu and the rest of the freiza force and win jeice knew this and fled that's not a cowardly move it's actually smart Rexgwakagvogoku (talk) 04:36, March 7, 2019 (UTC)